


If only she were there

by TTBear



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, Dreams, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Heartbreak, Lesbian Sex, Lesbians, Multi breed, Rejection, Sex, Smut, Snake whisperers, Vampires, Young Love, bff, softies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 21:40:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20365528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTBear/pseuds/TTBear
Summary: JK Rowling is the creator of Harry Potter I do not own any of the characters apart from Eliane Greene. This is Harry Potter, but with a female that Hermione is interested in, there will be heartbreak, rejection, and hate, but deep down, the love between them is too strong to be broken. Ron Weasley is off. And Draco Malfoy is more kind than usual. Draco and Hermione become best friends and find they have the same love interest. Will their friendship be stronger than love or will it fail to stand.... please enjoy the story, if there is anything you would like me to improve or change please comment.





	If only she were there

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is set in the 21st century.

Mudblood  
_____________  
“Remember Hermione, catch the train on 9 and 3/4.”

“Yes, mom.” 

“Remember to be good.”

“Yes, mom.” Hermione sighed.

“Remember no boys till you’re fourth year there.”

Hermione looked at her mother in spite. “I can’t promise that I won’t like any boys.”

Her mother looked at her oddly. “You’ll be late if you don’t go now, goodbye Hermione.” Her mother said leaving a kiss on her cheek. Hermione looked at her equipment and ran into the wall between platform 9 and 10. She was on the other side and looked around. Of course she was the first one there. 

She waited patiently, scrolling through Instagram and stalking her crush. Billy Leyif. She would get sexually uncomfortable around him at the young age of 11, and it bothered her, a lot. Most girls at 11 hadn’t started talking to boys, yet that was all Hermione could think about. After a good hour or so she saw the Train arrive. She boarded it and decided to sit with two boys. “I’m Hermione Granger, and you are?” “Ron, Weasley.” 

She looked at the other boy. “My God, if it isn’t Harry Potter!”

Harry smiled, “Yep, that’s me.”

Hermione smiled. She was about to get up when a girl walked into their area and seated herself next to Hermione. “Hi, I’m Eliane, Eliane Greene but people call me Eli for short. Who are you?” 

Hermione cleared her throat. “Hermione Granger.” “That’s Ron Weasley.” “And this is Harry. Potter.”

They waved at her and she smiled awkwardly. “Nice to meet you all-“ she looked at Harry, “Your glasses are broken, Harry.” She couldn’t help but to notice. Both her and Hermione both said the same spell at the same time. “You both just-” 

“Jinx” Eli said breaking off Ron’s sentence. 

Hermione looked at her and tried to speak. But she physically couldn’t. Eli smiled and looked at The boys. “Is this your girlfriend?” Both Ron and Harry shook their head. “We’ve just met.”

Hermione kicked Eli. She still couldn’t speak. “Hermione. Hermione. Hermione.” Eliane muttered

Hermione spoke at last. “That was not funny.” She said angrily.

Eli laughed. She had Dark Green eyes and curly, side parted, hair. She was brown- skinned and had dimples. Her smile bought joy to Hermione, she was beautiful and she wore a grey beanie.

Hermione couldn’t help but notice how interesting she looked. She was wearing a grey vest and black shorts with grey shoes. 

“What on earth, are you wearing?” Hermione asked.

“Comfortable clothes. What are you wearing?” 

Hermione looked down at herself. She was wearing a yellow an pink long sleeve shirt and blue jeans with black shoes. “Simple clothes.” She said. “We should probably switch into our robes, we have less than 10 minutes before we reach our destination.” 

Harry looked at them, he and Ron did not pay attention to anything they were saying, instead they were playing mine craft on Rons phone.

Hermione and Eli both stood up and made their way to The restrooms. Hermione, got dressed first and waited for Eli to, that’s when she realized that she had left her shoes in there. She didn’t want them to get taken by anyone who was going to the bathroom. She also thought that it was okay, to go into there, when Eli was there, because they were both girls. 

She walked into the restroom, covering her eyes. “C- could you past me my shoes, please?”

Eli blushed. “Oh uhh, you have them in you’re hand.” Hermione looked at her hand, it was true she had them in her hand this whole time. She looked at Eli on accident and felt her face burn up. Eli wasn’t wearing anything but her underwear and her vest. Eli got uncomfortable and coughed. “Uhh you can go now.” She smiled, trying not to sound too mean. Hermione tore her eyes away from Eli and looked towards the door. “Meet me at the table.” She smiled before leaving. Eli closed the door behind Hermione and crossed her arms. “That was weird.” She thought to herself. Hermione was fazed by what had happened, and the fact that she kept on staring after she had found what she needed, confused her. She sat down and waited for Eli to come back. Harry and Ron has gone to put their robes on, leaving Hermione alone. Eli came back moments later with a Pb and J sandwich. Hermione loved them, but didn’t ask to bring one. “Do you want some?” Eli offered. Hermione smiled “No thanks, you should keep it.”

“I have two.” She reached into her backpack and pulled out another sandwich. “I make the best sandwiches.” She smiled giving one to Hermione. Hermione was starving, her mother had simply forgotten to give her money to get food so all she had this morning was an apple.  
“I appreciate it.” She smiled. “But I’m okay, I swear.”

Eli raised an eyebrow and asked Hermione to stand up and turned around. Hermione stood up and turned around and asked. “Why do I need to do this?”

“You’ll see.”

Hermione gulped and felt Eli kick the back of her leg. Hermione almost fell onto the floor and when she regained her balance, she looked back spitefully at Eli. “What was that for?”

“To see if you’re hungry. Which you are, so take it.” She gave the sandwich to Hermione. “Please?”

Germaine sighed and took a bite out of the sandwich, “that’s really good, did you actually make it?”

“Of course I did, who else would?”

“You’r mom or dad.”

Eli looked down. “My parents died, Hermione.”

Hermione looked at Eli, “I’m sorry.”

Eli half smiled. “It’s fine, You, didn’t know.” She shrugged it off and carried on eating her food.

Hermione smiled and asked “if you don’t mind me asking, how?”

Eli looked up. “It was earlier this year actually. We were going to a restaurant for my 11th birthday and some idiot drunk driver drove right into the side of my Mom’s car. Before I knew it, I was rushed to the hospital, but not one scratch was found on me. The doctors found that weird so they had a lot of scientists come and extract my blood and examine it. I almost got drained of blood, and well something happened, and I-”

She looked down.

Hermione looked confused, “what did you do?”

Eli held her palm out and a flame appeared. “I’m a pyro. So yeah, I burned the hospital to ashes on accident of course, but nobody knows that, everyone says it was a gas leak, but deep down I know.”

She wiped a tear. 

“You killed your parents?”

Eli looked at Hermione, “Look the train stopped, we should come off.” She rushed out of the carriage and followed a female teacher into the school.

Hermione shook herself from the thought. She knew it was an accident but she wanted to know more. She knew a pyro now too. Hermione talked to Ron and Harry, and that’s when a boy approached them, “I’m Draco. Draco Malfoy.” Ron laughed.

“What’s so funny, what stupid name do you have?”

The female teacher cleared her throat. “Right this way children.” The children followed her to a large hall, where many teachers and students were waiting for them. The students were separated into four houses: Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.

“We’ll go in order.” Said one of them. She called the names out. “Ronald Weasley.” Ron walked up to the chair and sat on it. A hat was placed on his head, the sorting hat. It spoke in a booming voice, “Another Weasley! Gryffindor.”

Ron walked over to his brothers in Gryffindor.

Hermione was next. The hat took longer than usual with Hermione but it eventually said Gryffindor. Hermione sat next to Ron and started talking to him and the others. Draco was next, he was the first to go into Slytherin. He smiled and walked over to his house. It was Eliane next. The Hat took extremely long to choose. It looked confused and went up in flames. Eli took it off of her hair and threw it over to the side. She patted the flames out of her hair and cursed loudly. “You stupid ass sorting hat, what kind of foolishness is this?”

Everyone looked at her and she got more angry than before. Her eyes glowed blue and smoke started emerging. Nobody but Hermione noticed and she raced up behind her and whispered in her ear: “outside, now.”

Eli looked at her and went outside with Hermione.  
“You’re eyes were glowing, Eli. You were going to set this place on fire!” 

Eli, confused, looked at Hermione. “No I wasn’t.” She Walked back into the hall. “I’m sorry for my disobedience, and I know that there will be consequences for my actions.” Hermione looked at Eli, “weird” she thought to herself. 

The female teacher looked at Eli and smiled. “It’s okay.” That shocked everyone else but that was because that teacher knew something nobody else did. 

The teacher brought back a new sorting hat, and placed it on Eliane’s head. The new hat chose Slytherin and Draco smiled. Hermione noticed this and for some reason felt a twinge of jealousy. She decided that it was nothing and listened to the rest of the names. After the names were finished, the students, now separated into their houses, were shown to the dorms. Afterwards they were in their first class: flying lessons with madam hooch. Draco stood next to Eli and introduced himself. “I’m Draco, Malfoy. And you?” 

Eli smiled “Eliane Greene, people Eli. Nice to meet you Draco.” She shook his hand and smiled. Hermione rolled her eyes. Madam hooch stood in front of the group. “Hello, children, I am Madam Mooch, and this is your first flying lesson. Now, to get your broomstick, say up.”

Everyone was trying to do it, Harry being first, Draco second and so on. Eli’s broomstick wouldn’t go up, well after everyone else ad there’s. Draco realised and went over to her, “Up.” He instructed. The broomstick flew up into Draco’s hand and he gave it to her. Eli took it thoughtfully and blushed. “Thanks, Draco.” Draco smiled. “No problem.” Madam Mooch smiled, “Well done, Malfoy, but Eliane has to do it herself. 10 points to Slytherin.” Draco and all of the Slytherin house smiled. “Now, Greene, say up.” 

Eli concentrated, “it won’t work. I’ve used one before, with my mom and dad. They said I need to say here.” Mooch raised an eyebrow, “is that so?” 

Eli nodded. “Look.” “Here.” She announced. The broom didn’t fly up confusing everybody and embarrassing Eliane. “I swear they said it works like that.” Madam mooch smiled. “It used to work, but not anymore.” Just as she said that, a broomstick came flying from the right into Eli’s hand. It was different to everyone else’s and had a flame carved into it. 

“My goodness. It works.” Said hooch. “Now, everyone get on your broomstick. And kick off gently when I say so.”

“3- 2- 1-” 

Everyone who listened levitated perfectly above the ground, except Neville Longbottom, who flew into the air at a rapid speed, he flew in hoops, and a loop and almost killed himself, he finally stopped, in the middle of the air and fell down. His present from his parents fell out of his pocket as well. Malfoy noticed and smirked. Madam mooch excused herself to bring Neville to the nurses office. “ nobody flies until I come back or there will be a consequence.” She said before leaving. Malfoy picked up Neville’s remembrall. “It’s mine now.” He Said pocketing it. 

“It’s Neville’s, give it back!” Harry said angrily. 

“Come and get it.” Draco said smiling, and flung it into the air. Harry looked up and was about to fly when Hermione stopped him. “You’re not supposed to fly, remember?”

Harry didn’t listen and flew off anyway. 

“What an idiot.” Hermione sighed. Draco flew around with Harry right behind him. “Just give it back Malfoy.” Draco stopped and threw it as far as he could. “ go get it, Potter.” Draco flew down to ground level and left Harry to collect the remembrall. Hermione was watching, but looked away to see Eli holding her stomach and racing inside. Hermione followed her. She ended up in the girls bathroom. Hermione, to stall, went into the toilet next to Eli’s and waited. She heard Eli screaming and a flame burst through the corners of the stall. Eli cried and mumbled a spell inaudibly, The fire was out and everything that had been burned had been returned to its previous form. Hermione thought she was coming out now, but apparently not. She heard Eli vomiting in the toilet, but there was no smell, just the strong scent of blood. That’s when it hit her. Eli was an early bloomer, and that had explained the mood swing this morning and her stomach pain just now. Eli had been vomiting for over 5 minutes straight, and blood started trickling onto the tile floor. Hermione, being who she was got out of the stall and knocked on Eli’s stall. “Hey, Eli it’s me. Hermione.” 

Eli didn’t speak, she was still throwing up. Hermione opened the stall and found that Eliane was vomiting blood. She wasn’t on her period at all. Hermione’s skin went pale. “I need to get you help. I’ll be right back.” Eli held Hermione's wrist, “please don’t.” She managed to say. “Nobody needs to know.” 

“I don’t care what they do and don’t need to know, you’re clearly not alright.” Eli stood up and that’s when Hermione saw it. “Your eyes. They’re black.” Eli blinked until it was gone. “I- I don’t know what’s happening to me. My mom told me I would start experiencing some changes. But I wasn’t prepared for this.” Hermione held the sides of her face and hugged her. “I don’t know if this helps but I gave you one.” Eli Hugged her back and when Hermione was pushed away she looked confused. “Why did you-”

“My eyes Hermione my eyes! I feel hungry, but I’ve eaten so much, and I still feel hungry. Like I need to just eat something that will fill me up, but I don’t want to over eat. Every time I’m close to someone I want to bite them, I want to dig my teeth into their neck and-” 

Hermione was getting awfully scared and reached for her wand. “Don’t try anything, Eli.”

Eli looked at her upset. “I don’t know what to do, Hermione, I feel so hungry for blood, all the time, and every time I don’t drink it when I have a chance to I throw up. I hate this life. I really do. I know what I need to do, but I just can’t do it.”

“What do you have to do?”

“What my parents did, feed till I can’t feed anymore.” Eli said sounding upset.

Hermione looked horrified “What are you?”

Eli shrugged l. “I don’t know! I don’t know, okay!” 

Hermione looked at Eli’s face again, her teeth were perfect, apart from her canines, they were extremely sharp and pointy. Her eyes where alternating between black and green and that’s when Hermione got scared. “I need to go, see you later.”

Eli grabbed her arm, “Don’t be scared of me, please, I don’t want to hurt anybody, I never have wanted to.”

Hermione looked at her, scared for her life. “Yeah, I understand.” She said masking her fear. “I have A lesson now, talk to you later.”

Eli looked at Hermione. “I have A magic lesson now. But I have to talk to Dumbledore about my situation.” She sighed. “I’ll talk text you, what’s your number?”

Hermione, out of fear, gave her number to Eli. “Okay I really have to go now. Text me.”

Eli and Hermione went separate ways down the hall. 

[Dumbledores office.]

Eli was in Professor Dumbledore’s office and he asked her why she was here. “Uhm, I’m here because, I don’t know what’s happening to me, I keep changing and I’m bleeding through my-”

“You’re growing up, Eliane. You’re just menstruating.”

“Listen to me, I’m bleeding through my mouth, and my eyes turn black, whenever I miss my chance.”

“Your chance?”

Eli looked down. “Yes, my chance.”

“May I ask what for?”

“To feed. Until I can’t feed anymore, and I don’t want to hurt anybody Dumbledore I seriously don’t.”

“Child, child. You are simply becoming a mature Dracula.”

“E- excuse me? Is this a joke?”

“No. We have only ever had 1 Dracula in this school. But he who shall not be named committed a crime of which I must not explain.”

Eli felt better but then felt bad again. “But I’m a pyro too. And a bunch of other things, but my parents died before they could tell me.”

“Well we’ll be ready for what you have to come.”

“Thanks-” Eli clutched her stomach and her eyes went black again, her canines extended and she fell to the floor in pain, she screamed and started to cry. “Help me, please. Make it go away!” Dumbledore stood up and went upstairs to collect a bag filled with blood. It read B+ and it was filled to the hilt. He gave it to Eli. “I can’t do it.” She said with fear in her eyes. “What if I become addicted?” 

“You won’t.” Dumbledore reassured her

“I can’t do it though! I haven’t drank blood ever in my life. I- I don’t want to do it, this is someone else’s blood and i can’t do that to them.” Eli gave him the blood bag. “I’m okay, it’s just a little bit of pain.” She half smiled and failed to stand up. Dumbledore helped her up and she smiled. “Thank you but I’m okay.”

“I’ll give you a pass, if you ever need to get the blood, I’m here, but if I’m not, make sure to only drink the bags marked with B+.” 

Eli nodded and took the pass. She made her way to her lesson. “And why are you late miss Greene, surely if your class mates can arrive on time, so can you.” 

“Well I’m not my Classmates am I?” She spat back.

“I demand a real answer or that’ll be 100 points taken away from Slytherin.”

“I was with professor Dumbledore.”

“Doing What?”

“That’s not any of your business, is it?”

Professor Flitwick raised an eyebrow, “Take your seat miss Greene. Now for all those who weren’t here, we were just learning how to levitate thing using the levitation charm, Wingardium leviosa.”

In Hogwarts, you learn levitation in your first year the teacher demonstrated. “Wingardium Leviosa.” He says, causing the feather to hover in the air. “Remember, flick and swish.”

Ron, thinking it was easy, mocked him “Wingardium leviosarr.” he says expecting the feather to float, of course it did not. 

“You’re saying it wrong, it’s not leviosarr it’s leviosa.” Hermione Said 

“If it’s so easy, why don’t you do it?” Ron suggested

“Fine, Wingardium leviosa.” Hermione did a flick and swish and the feather started levitating.

Professor Flitwick praised Hermione. “Well done miss Granger. 10 points for Gryffindor.” Everyone clapped, except for Eli, who was holding her temples. All that she could hear was the flow of everyone’s blood, and the pulsing of their veins, she had been seated by default next to Neville and was very tempted to bite into his neck and drink his blood, but she wouldn’t do that. “Miss Greene why can’t you clap like everyone else?”

“I- I have to go.” She said as she clutched her stomach. “I have a pass from Dumbledore.” She showed it to Flitwick and he dismissed her. Eli ran all the way to Dumbledore’s office and opened it. She waited patiently for him but she was starving and she promised herself not to feed. He was taking too long, and Eli decided to run to the cooler upstairs. In the cooler, there were many blood packets. Eli’s eyes turned black and she looked for one with b+ on it. She took it and drank it until she couldn’t drink anymore. The hunger stopped and the pain went away. The loud noises stopped echoing in her ears and she felt fine again. “Took you long enough.” She heard someone say. “Dumbledore I was here, but you weren’t so I got them myself. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, I told you that you could. Did you drink the B+?”

Eli nodded. “Good good. Now you should get going, break has just started.”

Eli smiled. “Thank you.” Eli said before leaving.

[Outside] 

“It’s leviosa, not leviosarr, she’s so annoying.” Ron said to Harry and everyone else. “No wonder she hasn’t got any friends.”

Hermione, who was just behind Ron pushed passed him and walked into Eliane. “Hey, Hey, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing.”

“I’m not stupid, what did Ron say?”

Hermione sighed. “I corrected him today, and he said I’m annoying, and that’s why I have no friends.”

“I’m your friend, and friends are there for one another so stand back.” She held Hermione's soft hand and Hermione felt the warmth they generated, sort of when you’re angry and your blood boils. Eli and Hermione walked behind Ron hand in hand and when they reached, Eli let go. “Hey, Ron.” Ronald turned around. Eli punched him hard in his face, causing him to fall over onto the floor. “Keep your mouth shut if you can’t speak facts.” A crowd had formed and encouraged Eli to fight Ron. “I’m not going to fight him. Unless he deserves it.” Ron got up and punched Eli back. Eli didn’t even flinch, in-fact Ron seemed more hurt than her. She rubbed her cheek and that’s when the pain hit her, she fell over and stood up angrier than before. She put her hand out and shouted. “Here!” Her broomstick flew into her hand and she climbed onto it with Ron in one hand. She flew up high above the school with Ron in one hand. Ron was screaming and begging for mercy. “Put me down, Eli, I’m sorry I shouldn’t have punched you.”

“It wasn’t about me, it was about the way you addressed Hermione. She’s my friend and if you hurt her again I will hospitalise you. Okay?”

Ron nodded. “I’ll tell her I’m sorry, just put me down.” 

Eli smirked like an evil villain. “Fine.” She dropped Ron, who was crying and who had wet himself. Just before he hit the ground she caught him. “Don’t chat shit. Apologise.”

Ron whimpered pathetically. “Sorry Hermione.” Then he walked away feeling ashamed.

Hermione smiled, “ thank you.” 

“Anything for a friend.”

Draco came up from behind her and tapped her shoulder. “That was amazing.” He laughed. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be amazing, I was showing him not to mess with the people I lov-” she broke off and coughed. “I mean I was showing him that he shouldn’t mess with my friends. But thanks, I guess.” She smiled.

Draco smiled. “If he insulted me, would you hit him?” 

Eli smiled. “Of course I would, you’ve been one of the nicest people to me, and I love you for it.” She gave Draco a hug, making him blush and Hermione rolled her eyes but giggled. “You two would be cute together.” 

This made Eli and Draco blush like crazy, “W-We’re just friends.” Eli stuttered

“Y-Yeah.” Draco reassured.

Hermione smiled and blushed when Eli gave her a hug as-well, “Don’t let people push you around like that, especially someone like Ron Weasley.”

She nodded. Draco sighed when everyone was called in by a bell. “That was awfully quick, don’t you think?”

Eli nodded and looked at her watch. “5 minutes?”

Hermione had started making her way in, “ come on you two.” Draco and Eli both made their way in after Hermione. They were told to go to their dorms, and that it wasn’t safe to go out. Apparently there was a troll in the building. “Can I stay with Eli, tonight.” Hermione asked Dumbledore. “I do not think so, not in these circumstances.” 

“But I won’t leave her dorm, I promise.”

“I cannot allow you to leave your dorm Hermione.” 

Hermione nodded and walked away. She stepped into her dorm and Ron was looking at Her spitefully. “What?” 

“What do you mean what?! I almost got killed this morning and you say what?”

“I didn’t do it though.”

“But it was your fault, because you told Eliane what I said, you filthy mud-blood.” Everyone looked at Ron in shock.

Hermione's eyes watered and she ran out of the dorm, she had just changed into her fluffy baby blue onesie and came back to be insulted. She found herself at the Slytherin dorm and when she walked in She heard her name. “Hermione, what are you doing here?” Eli asked jumping down from the top bunk. She was wearing a striped white and yellow footsie. She spotted a tear on Hermione’s face and hugged her, she was bunked up with Draco, who was in the Slytherin bathroom had just walked out. He was wearing a white vest with black shorts. He wore white socks and when he saw Hermione crying he walked over to her, “what happened?” He asked

“Ron called me a-” 

“Him again?”

Hermione nodded. “He called me a mudblood.”

Eli looked shocked, more shocked than anyone else. “After I specifically told him to shut his mouth?” “‘Mione, That doesn’t mean anything, okay, Mud-blood or not you’re amazing, nobody can tell you otherwise.”

Hermione half smiled, “Thanks it means a lot.” 

Eli looked around. “Where’s Draco? Probably off to Ron, I’ll check.”

“Tell him not to do anything to Ron, he already hates me as much as it is.” Hermione begged.

Eli went out of the dorm and sure enough she found him trying to get in the Gryffindor dorm. “What’s the password for this thing?!”

Eli laughed, “Hermione told us today.” She looked at the picture frame, “Caput Draconis.” The door opened and sure enough Ron was there.

“ look who we have, Slytherins. What do you want Greene, Malfoy?”

Ron came off of the bottom bunk and stood in front of Eli’s face. “Mud blood? Does that ring any bells?” Ron smiled “I called Hermione one.”

“Why?” Draco asked, squeezing his fists. 

“Is that not what she is?” One of Ron’s brothers asked from their beds.

“Doesn’t mean you can call her it.” Eli says angrily. 

“And what are you going to do about it?” Says Ron’s other brother. 

“I don’t know, what am I going to do about it?” Eli said sarcastically 

Ron’s brother laughed and punched Eli in her stomach. Eli clutched her stomach and punched him in his face, causing him to fly into the concrete wall and go unconscious. She looked at her hand and saw blood across it. “Would you like your blood back, Weasley? No? Oh right you can’t answer because your unconscious.” She wipes his blood into his hair and laughed. 

Draco stood back and looked at Eli with complete awe. “That was hot.” Eli smiled, “Thanks.”

“Look, Ron, I know you, you’re not that bad of a person, I only punched you because you called Hermione a loner, but I’m sorry I should’ve dealt with it better.” She stuck her hand out for Ron to shake. “I’ve never wanted to hurt anyone. But I’m protective over my close people.”

Ron looked confused but shook her hand anyway. “I shouldn’t have said what I did say, tell Hermione I’m sorry.”

Draco looked at Eli I’m awe, she was apologetic and a badass, so hot.

He saw Fred with a club in his hand raising it above Eli’s head. Draco shouted, “Move Eli.” He pushed her, causing her to fall over, the bat just missing her head, and hitting Draco’s shoulder blade.

Draco fell to the floor grasping his shoulder. Eli had tried being nice. Her Dracula side was taking over, and it was one push to a shove. She grabbed Fred’s hand and squeezed it harder than ever. Everyone in the Gryffindor dorm were recording the scene and they all heard when Eli crushed all of the bones in Fred’s hand. Even after his bones were probably dust, she continued to squeeze. She eventually calmed down and saw Ron’s scared face. She stopped and looked at Ron, “ What’s wrong with you Weasley’s! You’re bringing out the worst I’m me and I hate it!” She stormed out of the dorm and raced to the girls toilet, to her surprise she found Pansy there. “Hi.” Pansy said.

“Hi, Parkinson.” 

“Why’s Hermione in our Dorm?” 

“Sleepover.”

“Where is she sleeping?”

“My bed, with me.”

“But that’s not a good idea, Hermione’s a lesbian.”

“And this conversation is over.” Eli left the toilet and went back to the Dorm and saw Hermione taking her phone off charge. “Hey, can I talk to you?” She asked Hermione. She nodded and decided to go to the Slytherin bathroom. 

Eli locked the door and smiled. It was only them two by themselves. “Pansy said that you’re lesbian.”

Hermione shrugged. “I’m not sure about it. I-I’m only eleven, I’m not sure about my sexuality.”

Eliane smiled. “I just wanted to check if she was lying, which she was. Because you’re not sure.” Hermione smiled.

“If I was, would you still be my friend?”

“No.”

Hermione looked down.

“I’d be your girlfriend.”

Hermione looked directly into Eli’s luscious eyes and she doesn’t know what it was, but she kissed her.

It went from kissing to Hermione being propped up on the counter top.

Hermione shot up in the bed. It was a dream. A very realistic dream. Eli was right next to her with her arm wrapped around Hermione's slim waist. She had woken up as soon as Hermione did. 

“Hey, what’s up, you look shook.”she asked

“Oh I’m fine, just a dream.”

Eli nodded and moved Hermione’s bangs to the side. She smiled. “You look so cute right now.”

“Wait why just right now?” Hermione whispered.

“Because you were upset all day, I wouldn’t just say it if you were upset.”

Hermione felt like she was going to kiss her. “Catch some sleep, the troll might still be here tomorrow.”

Hermione, slightly disappointed, nodded and smiled.

Eli turned her back towards Hermione and smiled when Hermione's arm snaked around her waist. She turned and looked at her weirdly. “Uhm what are you doing?” 

Hermione shrugged and removed her arms. “No, I like it, can you keep it there please?” Eliane asked.

Hermione smiled and hugged Eli. “What happened with Draco and Ron?”

Eli sighed. “Draco’s brothers tried to fight me, I knocked one unconscious on accident and Draco stopped The other one from shredding my skull, but he hurt his collarbone pretty bad by saving me. I owe him my life. I apologised to Ron and he says he sorry.”

Hermione nodded. “Is he really though?”

“Yes, Draco is fine now by the way. Dumbledore helped him.”

Draco looked up from the bottom bunk. “You guys need to whisper.” He climbed up to the top bunk and sat at the end. “What are you guys talking about?”

“What happened with Ron today.” Whispered Eli.

“Yeah, he said sorry by the way, after you left, he got upset and said that he didn’t ask them to hurt you, just to interrogate you, I told him he can tell you himself and to leave my eyesight before I damage him.” Draco said proudly. This earned him a kiss on the cheek by Hermione and Eli. “You did amazing. Thanks for saving my life.”

Draco smiled. “A friend’s a friend.”

He yawned and climbed back to his bunk. “Goodnight you two. Wake up early tomorrow Or Potter will be my only entertainment.”

Hermione smiled. Draco has never been kind or acted kind to anyone apart from her and Eli. It surprised her but made her smile. Eli was something else. Hermione has never felt the way she has towards a girl before, but Eli changed that, yes, she did have minor crushes on a few girls in her years but nothing major. She felt so weird around Eli, like she wanted to kiss her every time she saw her. But she never did.  
These thought buzzed around Hermione's brain until she fell asleep


End file.
